Deadly Love
by CriminalChaos
Summary: Prompt: Lovers/Friends become leaders of rival gangs. This is a mini fic so it's just short an random. Enjoy!


"Hey Butters..." a low voice purred in the blond's ear, the phantom lips brushing against his earlobe.

He yelped and jumped away from the unknown person and quickly turned with a glare to point his knife at them. "Oh!" He retracted his knife when he realised who it was, "H-Hey there Ken, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, looking around to see if any of his underlings were nearby. He was in his makeshift 'office' which was a first floor room in an abandoned hospital. Kenny must have climbed through the window when his back was turned.

"I just wanted to see my little Buttercup, it's been a while since we could talk" he said while gently tracing a finger down Butters' hand. He blushed and pulled away.

"You can't be here Ken if someone sees you they'll kill you. This is m-my territory, it's dangerous!" Butters urged, his eyes darting between Kenny, the window and the door.

At the end of highschool the secret South Park tradition became known to their year group. Apparently it has been a long running tradition that there are three secret rival "gangs" in South Park and only the leaders and members of those gangs know who's involved. It is a rule that you can't speak of the gangs to any outsider and if someone from a rival gang is caught on the territory of another gang then they can be killed. At the end of every year, on November 29th, the gang leaders are to choose a new leader to take over their gang for the entirety of the upcoming year.

To Butters' surprise and horror he was chosen to lead the "Death Doctors". Along with the gang he had inherited the abandoned hospital to use as his base like the previous leaders had done before him.

Honestly, Butters didn't want to be the leader. He was weak, easily scared, naïve and definitely not leader material. He had no idea why he was chosen but he couldn't turn down the offer because when asked if he would be the new leader there was only one right answer; the wrong answer would've gotten him killed.

Kenny accepted his offer without question, he was charismatic, a great leader and used to being in fights and around knives and guns so of course he could have a gang. The "Undead Demons" were situated in an old crypt in the cemetery which was nearby the old hospital; this was probably because it was easier to bury people when they died in the hospital as the graveyard is close. Butters and Kenny were friends before this gang business happened and Kenny still insisted that they were friends eventhough it was dangerous. Some of the gang members took it very seriously and would kill without question if they saw Kenny near their leader and vice versa, as well as this, if they found out one leader was fraternising with another leader it could cause an uprising.

"Awh don't be mean" Kenny whined jokingly, noticing Butters was serious about him leaving he sighed, "I miss you Butters…" he stroked the smaller blonds cheek, "we used to hang out so much… I want my friend back…" he easily said the truth which caused Butters to blush more and start rubbing his knuckles together, a habit he never got rid of.

"G-Geez Ken I miss you too…" he mumbled embarrassed, looking up at Kenny and offering him a warm smile.

Kenny grinned, his sky blue eyes sparkled happily. "Good I was starting to think you hated me…" he joked while rubbing his already messy golden hair with his left hand.

Butters mouth dropped open dramatically, "I don't hate you! I could never hate you! I love you Ken you're my best friend!" he ranted hastily, offended that Kenny could possibly suggest such a thing.

"I love you too Butters" Kenny replied softly, gently taking Butters hand in his own and leaning down. Butters quirked an eyebrow confused at what Kenny intentions were, did he have something on his face?

Suddenly Kenny's lips were pressed firmly against Butters', his cheeks instantly flushed and he felt Kenny smile against his mouth. He clumsily managed to press back, reciprocating the kiss momentarily before Kenny slowly pulled away. His face lingering close to Butters so they could each feel the others warm breath feathering against their faces.

Kenny stared deeply into Butters' bright blue eyes lovingly, a wide smile decorating his features and soon Butters mirrored his expression.

"You ok boss?" A voice called through the door. Their faces dropped and Kenny was instantly climbing out of the window, Butters followed him to it and leaned down towards him, "B-Bye Ken" he whispered as Kenny hung from the window.

The latter grinned up at him, "See ya later Buttercup" he whispered happily before dropping to the ground below.

As soon as he dropped the door flew open, "Boss are you- oh you're ok? Well answer me next time!" Clyde growled as he left the room irritated.


End file.
